Question: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $7$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $4$ roses. How many roses did Stephanie plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of roses that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of roses} \times 4\text{ roses per row}$ $7\text{ rows of roses} \times 4\text{ roses per row} = 28$ roses